Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid-filled elastic mount for damping or isolating vibrations based on flow of a fluid contained therein. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with such a fluid-filled elastic mount which is capable of exhibiting different vibration damping or isolating characteristics depending upon the type of the vibrations applied thereto, assuring an excellent damping or isolating effect for a wide frequency range of input vibrations.